


【瀚冰rps】斑驳色相

by youthhsy



Category: s.c.i谜案集
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 07:11:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19000903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youthhsy/pseuds/youthhsy





	【瀚冰rps】斑驳色相

01

季肖冰第一次见到高瀚宇的时候觉得这个人特别冷，狭长的一双丹凤眼像是凝固的坚冰，从里到外都透着股生人勿近的凌厉。

所以在那一瞬间他就想，白羽瞳这个角色天生就是为高瀚宇设定的，人设完美贴合，天衣无缝。

如果用一种颜色来形容高瀚宇，那一定是白色。他像是冰寒之地诞生的小王子，眉间挨满山雾，眼里落尽月光，指尖凝结着千年不化的霜雪，款款向他走来。

 

 

 

 

 

 

02

高瀚宇第一次见到季肖冰的时候，他正穿着那件标志性的靛蓝色西装对台词。戏中伶牙俐齿的展博士身形挺拔，白衬衫和黑领带这种简单的配色衬着他唇红齿白的一副好眉眼，那惊鸿一瞥在瞬间狙击了高瀚宇近三十年来的一颗直男心脏，他想，这天底下居然还有生的这么好看的人。

直男选手高小奶文盲式追星，面对季老师惊为天人的美貌却放不出一个彩虹屁，他只能反反复复向他的季老师念叨说，大爷你穿蓝色真的很好看。

是真的很好看啊，高瀚宇这样想。季老师一定是他这辈子所见过的，能把靛蓝色穿的这样好看的人了。

 

 

 

 

 

 

03

相处久了季肖冰才发现，高瀚宇是一个多么闹腾的人。戏里他是一身血气桀骜又温柔的长官白羽瞳，戏外他只是叽叽喳喳上房揭瓦的幼稚高小奶。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

04

相处久了高瀚宇才发现，季肖冰也有着不易察觉的开朗和温柔。戏里他是逢人就怼傲娇又嘴硬的思考机器展博士，戏外他是乐于助人善良耐心的知心哥哥季老师。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

05

其实季肖冰有一点点羡慕高瀚宇。

高瀚宇虽然不是科班出身，但在演戏方面有着不可小觑的天赋。惊人的胆量使他敢于拓宽自己的戏路，去尝试各种截然不同的风格。活泼淘气的天性并没有给他带来盲目浮躁或贪婪的种种弱点，恰恰相反的是，在娱乐圈这淌深不可测的浑水中，他却能表现出非同常人的机敏与果断。

不管面前是怎样的难题，档期也好营业也罢，高瀚宇总能表现的游刃有余。

季肖冰渐渐的才发现自己一开始对高瀚宇所下的定义就只是令人啼笑皆非的以偏概全。这个世界上但凡任何一种单薄的色彩，都不足以形容他眼前的这个男人。他像是一个新生的光源，带着蓬勃而又鲜活的气息，折射出的是整个斑驳陆离的大千世界。

在他身上，季肖冰看见的是自由，是丰盈，是令人上瘾的力量。

 

 

 

 

 

 

06

其实高瀚宇非常崇拜季肖冰。

如他所见，这个浮躁又肤浅的时代里，很少有对自己的信念能表现出如此专注和执着的人。

若说了解一个人的过程是一场寻溯宝藏的探险，那么一开始季肖冰带给他的即是惊喜，足以让他一见钟情，乃至沉沦其中。

没有哪一种颜色比靛蓝更适合季肖冰。这个男人人如其名，仿佛来自极地万年冰封的幽蓝之海。在他身上，高瀚宇看到的更多的是时光缓慢的沉淀。冗长的岁月磨平了季肖冰少年意气的棱角，他仿佛身来就应该被捧在晶莹剔透的水晶球里，将一切的浮躁、戾气和犹豫不决隔绝在外。众所周知娱乐圈水深并非常人所能轻易驾驭，被捧上云端的人跌了一波又一波，唯有季肖冰稳稳的沉在水中，宛若一粒沉积厚重、坚不可摧的磐石。

这让高瀚宇想起他幼年曾经见过的，每一个星河坠落的夜晚。三十年前的浙江沿海小城有着最为波澜不惊的深沉海面和最为皎洁璀璨的明月星光。跨越了他倏忽即逝的前半生，在时光洪流中渐渐清晰的，皆是季肖冰的模样。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

07

季肖冰突然开始不自知的关注起高瀚宇，从官方档期到社交动态，每一样他都了熟于心。

他发现高瀚宇开始频繁接一些品牌广告和时尚街拍，都是张扬又轻佻的大团色块。

照片里的高瀚宇有他曾经见过的，桀骜又倔强的眼神。像一匹饿狼精准地锁定了自己柔软弱小的猎物，让季肖冰心如擂鼓，在劫难逃。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

08

高瀚宇开始明目张胆的隔空喊话季肖冰。从抖音直播到娱乐采访。

镜头里的季肖冰总是穿得很简单，大多是纯色的圆领t恤，黑白蓝色调为主，透着与斑驳世界不同的，干净清冽的气息。

季肖冰常常笑，笑容里有着高瀚宇所熟悉的羞涩和狡黠。像一只敏捷灵巧的猫，有着最聪慧的头脑和最柔软的皮毛。他轻而易举的捏住了高瀚宇蓬勃跳动的心脏，让高瀚宇手足无措，却无法逃脱。

 

 

 

 

 

 

09

SCI订档第二季的前夕，季肖冰与高瀚宇又合作接受了一次采访。

节目中主持人毫不避讳的提问，觉得对方穿什么色调的衣服最好看？

高瀚宇不假思索道，蓝色，靛蓝。

另一边季肖冰却脱口而出：他穿什么颜色都好看。

高瀚宇短暂的愣了几秒，旋即回头看向季肖冰，眼底惊喜满得几乎要溢出来：“大爷，你说真的啊？可别是哄我。”

季肖冰羞赧低头，小声回应道：“当然不是哄你了。”

语气里有他自己都无法察觉的宠溺。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

10

采访结束后的季肖冰就收到了来自高瀚宇连翻的微信轰炸。

高瀚宇：“大爷你说真的啊？”

高瀚宇：“大爷你可别就是口头夸我？咱们营业不需要商业互吹的。”

高瀚宇：“大爷我觉得吧我其实穿蓝色不是很好看，我太飘了，穿不出你那个味儿来。”

高瀚宇：“不过你穿蓝色系倒是好看的要命，正好互补，要不咱俩试试？”

高瀚宇：“大爷，你都那么夸我了，就不考虑考虑我吗？”

考虑？考虑什么？当然不是字面意思。

季肖冰放下手机，心中轰然一声巨响，三十多年的冷静与理智碎了个七七八八，他看着高瀚宇花里胡哨的头像，大脑一片空白。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

11

季肖冰整整三个月没有再回复高瀚宇的消息。

高瀚宇也再也没有找过季肖冰。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

12

高瀚宇继续接着时尚杂志的各种摆拍。张扬浓烈的色调，充满暗示和欲望的眼神。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

13

季肖冰突然喜欢跟着高瀚宇发微博。高瀚宇摆拍一出，他便紧随其后。一改往日简单随性的风格，也多了其他鲜活透亮的色彩。

可惜粉丝并不买账，纷纷吐槽这是艺术照。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

14

高瀚宇喜欢季肖冰。喜欢的热烈大胆，昭然若揭。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

15

季肖冰喜欢高瀚宇。喜欢的别别扭扭，小心翼翼。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

16

SCI档期之前，季肖冰又接了一场古装戏。作为特别出演他的戏份并不多，只需要高强度工作一个礼拜就能顺利杀青。  
拍摄地点在上海横店，而此时的高瀚宇也在那里。

最后第二场戏季肖冰身披大红喜服，炽烈的颜色衬着他面如冠玉唇红齿白，名副其实的翩翩佳公子。

那天晚上碰巧台风过境，下了一场罕见的大雨。小助理巴巴的跟在后面撑着伞，季肖冰还是湿透了半边的衣裳。连续一周的高强度的拍摄让他身心交瘁，回到保姆车上的时候几乎烧成了一只煮熟的虾子，热腾腾的烫手，又软乎乎的诱人。

小助理急的要哭，要知道仅剩一天就能杀青了，现在请假只会拖延全剧组的进度。俗话说的好，好人做到底送佛送到西，科班出身季老师有着优秀的职业素养，从不耍大牌，正当他准备安慰安慰小助理自己还能撑一天的时候，保姆车的车门被人猝不及防的拉了开来。

门外站着高瀚宇，反扣着白色棒球帽，穿着一件简简单单的灰色针织衫，裹挟着雨水潮湿的气息，敏捷的窜了上来。  
小助理对这副情景已经不能再熟悉，尤其是当高瀚宇表示能单独照顾好他的季老师的时候，也就能短暂的放下心，将二人送到酒店门口自己离开了。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

17

五脏俱全的套房里却只有一张床。

季肖冰选择缄默，高瀚宇在厨房里闷头炖姜汤。

两人非常默契，谁都没有开口。

季肖冰缩在被子里，透过暖黄色的灯光只能看到男人一个模糊的背影。三个月未曾联系，那点若有若无的思念突然一下子从心头窜了上来，季肖冰猝不及防，鼻子一酸就是一个喷嚏。

“你没事吧？”

“没事……”季肖冰头脑昏沉，全身发软。

他觉得高瀚宇应该是瘦了。去年那件针织衫穿在他身上，竟松松垮垮大了一圈。

“哎，你是不是瘦了？”

“应该没有。”

闻言高瀚宇端姜汤的动作一顿，旋即避开了他的目光。

又小声的补了一句：“有也是想你想的。”

“嗤……”

季肖冰只觉得无奈，但当他直视高瀚宇嗫嚅着的嘴唇，却微笑了。此刻这个小他两岁的男人正端着一碗姜汤侧身坐在自己面前，唇角微微向下一撇，十足的撒娇姿态。

于是季肖冰也坐起身来，被子从他的肩头滑落。他俯下身去，在高瀚宇的嘴角落下了蜻蜓点水的一个吻。

高瀚宇的眼睛一下子就睁大了。

“季，季老师——”

你听听你听听，熊孩子一紧张，连称呼都变了。

“你你你你还在发烧——”

季肖冰当然知道他想说什么。无非是高烧中的意识不清醒，他怕他醒来只是一场竹篮打水的美梦。

当然，他不想听。

季肖冰有气无力的摇摇头，伸出食指点住了高瀚宇颤抖的嘴唇。

“嘘——”季肖冰眯了眯眼睛，他的目光明亮又炽热，带着迷离的水汽，暖黄色的灯光在他瞳孔中不断蒸腾氤氲，像一只猫。

他说:“哎，高瀚宇，我喜欢你。”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

18

高瀚宇的嘴唇是红色的。

那是很危险的颜色。

这便是后来季肖冰仅剩的记忆了。男人健硕的身躯附上来，季肖冰放松身体，陷进柔软的床垫里。高瀚宇一手扣着他的后脑，一手伸进他白色t恤的下摆，强势的和他接吻。

高瀚宇的掌心带了点薄茧，这是在舞台上摸爬滚打十几年留下的痕迹。此刻这双骨节分明的手正在他身上不断游走，从锁骨一路到细瘦的腰侧，季肖冰无法挣脱，口腔又被男人的舌头攻城掠地，只能发出几声甜腻的呻吟。

恍惚间他感觉高瀚宇拨了拨自己还残存着水汽的头发，于是遵从本能抬起头，和男人额头相抵。

高瀚宇说：“季大爷，我好喜欢你。”

你看看你看看，借坡下驴蹬鼻子上脸，刚才还毕恭毕敬季老师呢，现在就是放飞自我季大爷了。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

19

季肖冰适合靛蓝色。

高瀚宇适合任何一种颜色。

两人本该拥有不一样的人生轨迹。

但是没有关系，这世间光怪陆离斑驳色相，谁让参差多态才是幸福的本源。

 

 

 

 

第一次写rps不知道打啥tag。  
于是干脆瞎几把打。  
注:参差多态才是幸福的本源——罗素  
灵感来自老高。不管什么色系都能帅我一脸。  
但是又不会写。所以秦白岚大胆发挥她的特长。  
叫瞎几把写。


End file.
